


Teldryn's Week Off

by Purapine69



Series: Kink Promts [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: This is for a old-ish promt about Teldryn in any setting so, here it is!Link: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=13210992#t13210992





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2 if people like it.

“You know boss I’m not sure this is such a good idea.” Teldryn says

“How is this a bad idea?” I ask sweeping up the inn, it’s been a week since I bought the Retching Netch and for the night I’d asked everyone to leave while I made some improvements to place; polishing up the columns and wooden table adding in a few extra special barrels of liquor from my private store it wasn’t the same as their sujama-ie stuff but it was probably a close second none of the elves I gave it too ever complained.

“It’s a bad idea since there’s nothing stopping me now.” He says getting up from his chair walking over and pinning me against the bar.

“What are you planning elf?” I say in a almost aggravated tone his face hidden behind that stupid mask of his like always; the hairs on the back of my neck going up thinking he may have been planning to kill me. He didn’t say anything as he pried the broom from my grip his gloved hand caressing my cheek. Teldryn has been in my service for almost half a year. Like most other companions I kept with me I would give them a week off to fulfill themselves with whatever women they so pleased to in town and since he’d been helping me so much especially with the overhaul of the inn I decided to let him have two weeks as of starting earlier today. After he’d finished his work of course.

“I’m having my way with a woman.” He says sliding my hair tie from my raven black hair, deft fingers pulling away my broken half mask letting it drop to the ground with a clatter.

“Very funny,  old man go find some other woman playing with your boss isn’t good” as I talk he pulls his helmet off purple war paint accented the dips of his face well and in good contrast to his blood red eyes. “What trying to hide the fact you’re gay?”I tease trying to push him away. He grabs my shoulders pressing my them flat against the bar my body almost at an angle; the sly old elf slides his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it. I can feel the passion in the kiss most frots I’ve done up until now were quick and had no more emotion then to fuck, knowing someone truly cared about me made my blush moaning into the kiss. His hands undid my simple blue dress arms wrapping around me pulling us back up right breaking the kiss as my dress fluttered to the floor around my feet a small single string of saliva connects us.

He chuckles seeing my flushed face as he undoes my chest wrap “I might be older then you, but that’sfine, just means it'll give me more ways to carve myself into your body.” I can feel my walls twitch thinking of what he could do to me, moments before my blood runs cold.

“I- I can’t I’m not the kind of person you want.” I mumble trying to escape his grip.

“And why is that boss? You said I could have my way with any woman in town I pleased for the next week and I plan to mark you as mine.” He says pulling us back to a table twirling around and pushes me onto the low table at the far end of the inn. Grabbing both my legs and spreading them setting one foot on each corner of the table. “A deals a deal as you always say now rise your arms.” He demands internally I fight with myself never one to go back on a deal or a tradition I’d long held to keep my companions happy, so I raise my hands above my head as he pulls away the chest wrap breasts falling free. Taking one in each hand he rolls and massages the soft globes in his hands smiling as his deep red eyes take in ever last feature from my blushing red flushed face to the dampness starting to soak my panties. “Don’t hide your face from me I want to see all of you.” My brain is fried beyond compare most have been a dom/sub thing where everything was forgotten after but how gently he was treating me was an experience in itself. Leaning down sucking and nibbling on one nipple; rolling the other between his thumb and index finger tugging the stiff peak. “The great and powerful dragonborn brought down by the only thing no one has ever shown her . . . compassion.” he sounds as if he’d just been named king of Tamriel  that cocky know it all tone made me want to smack him sometimes. He switched breasts clasping the other in his mouth sucking like a baby for milk his ridged hard length rubbing against my slit.

“T-teldryn, mmmh, p-p-please. . .stop.” I beg the scruff of his beard rubs against my sensitive skin as he buries his face between my breasts licking the space between them sending a shiver up my spine as I whimper helplessly.

“I found a weak spot.” He says in a sing-song voice giving it another lick. “I can feel your need through my pants boss, so. . . .”he pauses both hands playing with my nipples his red eyes peer up at me “are you ready?” unsure of how to respond I squeak my response the way he says boss is almost in a teasing manner knowing I’m completely at his mercy. “Tell me how you want it.” He says backing off and stripping himself armor falling to the ground a large grey erection springs free of its confinement pre beading at the tip as it bobs with a healthy vigor. I cover my face or at least my lips trying to hide my real first time; as much as I’d been around the block never has anyone ever truly cared my card in my head was never really taken by a man or woman who may have reciprocated some feelings after my multiple heart breaks as a child.

“I- I don’t. . . .k-know.” I say my voice barely above a whisper, but he caught it anyway smiling at me somehow I felt at ease whenever he did that. Even when his face was hidden behind the mask I could always somehow tell when he’d smiling at me.

“Then spread you’re lips.” He says I reach down with one hand still covering my face spreading my soaked lips. “Tsk, tsk what did I say? You don’t need to hide your face from me.” He says stepping forward and kneeling between my legs I can feel his warm breath on my aching core. “Keep it spread.” He says before tentatively pressing his tongue to my hole slowly sliding it along my cunt circling my clit shivers and shocks run through my body moaning. His gentle caresses exciting me in ways I’d never thought; I could feel my climax building much faster than I wanted. Smooth slightly callused hands hike my legs onto his shoulders running along my thigh, tongue quickly flicking in and out of my hole making me buck and whimper begging for more.

“Call my name.” he says into my core my legs hook around each other behind his head wiggling my hips as much as the table at my back would allow.

“Teldryn. . .”I say shyly both my hands over my mouth trying to muffle my words.

“Again.” He says his tone a bit more stern but still soft and sweet; before I could say anything he pushes his tongue into my dripping core making me gasp his name hips pushing down to bury his skilled pink appendage further, as is laps and lashes around inside me slowly finding every weak spot I have and teasing it until my head was swimming he pulls away whenever I feel myself about to tip over the edge.

“Don’t be so hasty to come boss, I don’t plan to stop until my week is up.” He says standing up to line himself up with my hole.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 2 UNDER WAY PLEASE HOLD YOUR HORSES


End file.
